The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having the features of the preamble of patent claim 1.
Vacuum cleaners with a dirt chamber in which a filter bag is insertable are known, for example, from DE 37 14 780 A1. This publication discloses a vacuum cleaner with a two-part housing. One housing part defining the dirt chamber is articulatedly connected to a further housing part, and between the two housing parts there is arranged an intermediate support on which the suction socket is formed. To remove the filter bag from the dirt chamber it is necessary to first pivot the housing part defining the dirt chamber into a release position, and, subsequently, the intermediate support articulatedly connected to the housing must also be pivoted, so that the suction socket releases the inlet opening of the filter bag.
A vacuum cleaner is known from DE 40 40 099 A1, wherein the suction socket is formed on the housing, and the cover comprises a further socket and a holding device for the filter bag. The filter bag may be attached to the cover in such a way that by placing the cover on the housing, the inlet opening and the further socket are flush with the suction socket, with the suction socket extending into the further socket and the latter, in turn, into the inlet opening.
A vacuum cleaner design is known from DE 30 27 913 A1, wherein the suction socket is secured to the cover, and the suction socket can be transferred to a position extending into the inlet opening of the filter bag by closing the cover.
A vacuum cleaner is known from utility model DE 94 19 216 U1, wherein the suction socket must be separated from the housing in order to be able to insert the filter bag into the dirt chamber. The suction socket may be subsequently connected to the housing, and it then extends into the inlet opening of the filter bag. The filter bag may comprise a closing device for closing the inlet opening. The dirt-filled filter bag can, therefore, be closed before removal from the dirt chamber, so that it is ensured that no dirt can escape when removing it. To do so, it is, however, first necessary to remove the suction socket from the housing.
A vacuum cleaner is known from published European patent application EP 0 677 270 A1, wherein there are formed on the suction socket two diametrically opposed guide pins which are each guided in an axially aligned guide slot. One of the two guide slots extends through a housing wall of the vacuum cleaner and carries at its free end a handle by means of which the user may move the suction socket back and forth in axial direction.
The object of the present invention is to further develop a vacuum cleaner of the kind mentioned at the outset so that it allows simple and hygienic handling when removing the filter bag from the dirt chamber.